Dr. price will continue to be the neurology consultant for the SHEP project for the life of the project through the Department of Neurology at University of Maryland School at Baltimore. He will participate in twice-yearly meetings in Houston, Texas, of the Endpoint Adjudication Committee. In addition, he will attend the regular twice-yearly meetings of the entire SHEP project. He will continue to serve as final adjudicator for the Ct scan interpretation component. He will continue to serve as an advisor for interpretation of the stroke, TIA, depression and dementia identification and diagnosis systems which represent the main and secondary endpoints of the study. Further refinements and any proposed changes will be considered and discussed with the appropriate committees or the Executive Council. If further formal efforts are necessary to educate, inform or gain consensus for features of the stroke, TIA, or dementia diagnosis systems, they will be carried out as they have in the past. Informal contacts with individual physicians and investigators in the program will continue as questions of interpretation or complaints about the procedures appear, the goal being continued uniformity of care finding, assessment and diagnosis among centers and over the life of the project.